Blurred Lines
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: 'And so the lines between friendship and romance had blurred, and he had kissed Patricia.' Alfie's confused about where he stands, and maybe Patricia can help him figure it out. Palfie. Drabble.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**I don't know, I was rewatching season 1 and I got major palfie feels...**

It is _very _easy to blur the lines between friendship and romance.

Alfie figures that out when he kisses Patricia- it's a soft kiss, and it's clear that it's not a mindless one either. It's well thought out, the way they approach each other oh-so-slowly, the way they lock eyes because they _can't believe they're doing this_. But Alfie can feel her breath on his face now, and it's too late, so he goes through with it, connecting their lips. He treats her like she's tender, their lips barely grazing at first before they both begin to smash them against the other's a _little _harder.

It's a good kiss, Alfie notes, feeling his lips once they separate. It's a good kiss, but it's not a _great _kiss. It's not what he feels with Amber and Patricia probably didn't think the world of it either. But her perfume is lingering on him like a reminder of what he's just done, a reminder that's he's kissed _Patricia Williamson_ in the laundry room of Anubis House.

Alfie shakes his head the slightest- he was foolish to believe that they could ever be destined to be more than what they were. But it's _so easy _for a young boy like him to confuse his feelings. Amber's played with his heart already, and everything's muddled. He's not sure how to feel anymore, he's not sure who to like, and somewhere along the way, he had mistaken his strong bond with Patricia for more than that.

He looks up at Patricia, who hasn't said anything yet.

* * *

It all started out fairly normal- Amber had unknowingly brought his mood down once more and Alfie had found his sanctum in the laundry room, just as Patricia had weeks ago. Did Amber even _know _how much she had hurt him?

That was when Patricia had entered the room, sitting silently across from him. And Alfie had waited for her to say something, and she did.

"Why do you chase after someone who doesn't treat you right?" The way she had said it implicated she's been thinking about it for a while, and Alfie had tried to put what he felt towards Amber into words. "She treats you like dirt on your shoe."

And Alfie had winced, because, _yes_, okay, _maybe_, Amber did that sometimes. But he _knew _that she was more than that, more than hair flips and dumb phrases and long rants on nail polish. There was _someone _behind all that, and Alfie had been determined to uncover that person. "I care about her," he had answered Patricia simply, and she had scoffed.

"But she doesn't care about you," she had smartly pointed out, and _ouch_. The truth always hurt, and he knew Patricia wouldn't sugarcoat it, but it still stung him.

"Maybe she'll start," Alfie had mumbled bitterly, and Patricia had shrugged and stayed silent, leaving him to his thoughts. Where _were _he and Amber? Were they friends? Acquaintances? They sure as hell weren't a couple, and slowly, he felt himself losing hope they ever would be. Half the time, she didn't even acknowledge him.

And that was when the ball started rolling for Alfie: what was the difference between love and infatuation? Was he just obsessing over Amber because it had become the norm, or was his crush still alive?

And then he had looked to Patricia in wonder. What about _Patricia_? How did he feel towards her? They were great friends…but were they something more? Could they _dare _be something more? Because if what he was thinking was true, and Amber was just some unhealthy obsession, then what was Patricia to him? What was Jerome, what was _anybody _to him anymore?

And so the lines between friendship and romance had blurred, and he had kissed Patricia.

* * *

She's the first one to say anything after the kiss, clearing her throat awkwardly, "Well, that was…"

"Supremely weird?" Alfie suggests, because she's not going to be the one to say it, and there's a tension in the air that he hates. Maybe the kiss _was _a mistake, but at least now he knows. The time he had kissed Amber in the play…he had felt something, something he didn't feel here. And at the same time, he doesn't want Patricia and he's friendship to be ruined, because he actually quite likes her company, so he tries to make a joke out of it all.

"Yeah," Patricia agrees slowly before sticking a hand out, looking up at him hesitantly. Alfie smiles, because, yes, this is probably all he ever wanted from her and now he understands that. And so he shakes her hand, and she smiles. "Friends?"

"_Best _friends," Alfie corrects, grinning too, because there's a warm feeling inside him that he can't explain.

Patricia rolls her eyes but they can both tell that she loves the idea of having a best friend now that Joy is gone, "Well…good luck with Amber, yeah?" And Alfie can tell she still doesn't understand the idea of pursuing someone who doesn't care, but neither says anything, because their talk is over for the time being, and as Patricia exits, he smiles softly to himself.

And so the lines between friendship and romance have been defined once more.

**Hope you liked it!**

**And can I just say that I was basically drowning in pason feels last night because ****_wow _****he believed her? And the scene where Fabian finally asked Nina to prom, I noticed that Patricia looked ****_extremely _****disappointed...**

**And then Jamber, and...Season 1 is probably my favorite season. What's yours?**


End file.
